


daddy's home

by scoups_ahoy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Bratty Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praize Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, actually i'm not quite sure he really counts as a dom in this, boy is just soft, how is that not a tag sc is the softest dom, jeonghan baby boy agenda, kind of, there's a mention of kids but they never actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy
Summary: “Daddy.”Jeonghan’s voice is a high-pitched moan that sets every one of Seungcheol’s nerves on fire.  For a moment all the breath leaves his body and he brings the phone back to his ear and listens.  Listens to the rustling of the bedsheets, the small, whimpering, needy noises his husband makes, slick, wet sounds that tell more than they should, and his stomach swoops hotly.  And then logic sets in.  There’s no way this is happening, Jeonghan knows the rules -“What are you doing, baby boy?” he asks quietly, closing his eyes as he easily pictures Jeonghan writhing on their bed, face contorted so sweetly in pleasure.  “You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself when Daddy’s gone.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	daddy's home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/gifts).



> what can i say this has been hanging out in my mind for awhile and then lately jc have been really playing into the daddy sc/baby boy jh agenda and then yesterday the timeline was super horny for jc and my moots are all amazing enablers so. yeah. also idk if it's weird to gift someone smut but seriously this wouldn't be here without whiteshores so here you go dear. ily.
> 
> also this got A LOT softer than i was expecting.

**“daddy’s home”**

Seungcheol can’t remember the last time he was this utterly, thoroughly exhausted.

But it’s Thursday morning, the third full day of this week’s business trip. And it’s been nonstop meetings or dinner with colleagues or sightseeing, even though Seungcheol’s been to Tokyo more times than he cares to remember. Whether for business or pleasure. And as he reexplores the city with his coworkers, those moments of pleasure come to mind. All the times he’d kissed Jeonghan on these streets, the little restaurants he’d drag him to for dinner. It’s his husband’s favorite city in the world and it feels wrong being here without him. Really, it just feels wrong being _anywhere_ without Jeonghan at this side, without their family. And the fatigue of missing them, of not waking up in Jeonghan’s arms, bombarded by the twins’ happy squeals… well, that’s one reason why he’s so tired. He doesn’t sleep well in hotel rooms to begin with but being apart from his family definitely doesn’t help.

One more day. Twenty-four hours.

Friday can’t come any quicker.

Friday _definitely_ isn’t coming any quicker, Seungcheol decides halfway through Thursday’s second meeting, as he glances at the clock and realizes it’s only one in the afternoon when it feels like it should be at least five. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. Either way it’s all he can do to keep his eyes open and try to look somewhat alert.

And then his phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

He doesn’t even have to check the ID to know that it’s Jeonghan; sometimes it’s like he and his husband are on the same wave length. So swallowing back a cry of victory, of relief, Seungcheol quietly excuses himself with a family emergency. It works and soon he finds himself in a single bathroom, the _click_ of the lock echoing in the room as he answers the call.

“I’m so glad you called, Hannie,” he says as he sets his phone on the counter, turning on the faucet to splash some water on his too-pale skin. “I’m losing my fucking mind, these meetings are - “

_“Daddy.”_

Jeonghan’s voice is a high-pitched moan that sets every one of Seungcheol’s nerves on fire. For a moment all the breath leaves his body and he brings the phone back to his ear and _listens._ Listens to the rustling of the bedsheets, the small, whimpering, _needy_ noises his husband makes, slick, wet sounds that tell more than they should, and his stomach swoops hotly. And then logic sets in. There’s no way this is happening, Jeonghan knows the rules -

“What are you doing, baby boy?” he asks quietly, closing his eyes as he easily pictures Jeonghan writhing on their bed, face contorted so sweetly in pleasure. “You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself when Daddy’s gone.”

“I’m sorry Daddy, I just - I can’t - I miss you.” He’s breathless and whiny as he strokes his cock and Seungcheol tries to think about anything else - _the meeting, Manager Kim, goddamn Manager Kim_ \- to keep his own erection at bay. “I miss you so bad.”

“I know you do baby,” he murmurs, and every single one of Jeonghan’s moans finds its way beneath his skin. It’s instinct now, years of inadvertent conditioning to the point where even the smallest, subtlest of actions make Seungcheol desperate with want. Any other time, he’d satisfy such urges without hesitation. But right now he’s barred from his husband by work, by an ocean, by obstacles that wouldn’t seem so insurmountable if he wasn’t aching to just lose himself in Jeonghan’s warm, silky skin. “Mm, and Daddy misses you too - but you know the rules.”

He whimpers, but because of Seungcheol’s words or because he’s a fucking tease who knows exactly how to touch himself _and_ make his husband crazy, Seungcheol isn’t sure. “C-can’t help it, Daddy. It’s been so long.”

The logical part of him, slowly but surely giving way to heady desire, wants to argue that it’s been four days and Jeonghan needs to learn some self-control. But he knows that’s not the point; he knows Jeonghan better than himself, better than anyone else in the world, and this is as much a power play as it is a way to get off and feel close to his working, overseas husband.

Jeonghan is a _brat,_ plain and simple, and Seungcheol wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I’ll be home tomorrow, baby boy,” he says, wishing he could teleport or stop time or _something._ Whatever would grant him the chance to fuck his husband into the mattress and then make it back to the end of his meeting. “You can wait till then, can’t you?”

“N-no,” he whines, and the slick noises start to speed up - pushing at Seungcheol’s buttons in the way that’s so solely Jeonghan. “Daddy, Daddy - “

“Jeonghan,” he snaps, and the sounds stop. For now, at least. All that fills his ear is Jeonghan’s soft, deep breaths. “You know the rules, and if you come like this - “

A low moan breaks the almost-silence and it should be so infuriating that Jeonghan can do this. That he can throw all of Seungcheol’s resolve out the fucking window with a few sounds and the image of him touching himself, alone in their bed. He could at least have the decency to let Seungcheol think he’s the one in control. “Yes - Daddy, wanna come… oh…”

But Seungcheol slips into the dominating role out of Jeonghan’s desires more than anything else. He’s not mad, he’s not frustrated, he’s not upset - truly, like he always is, he’s in awe of Jeonghan. Of the way he can get Seungcheol under his thumb like this, make him debate the pros and cons of quitting his job with his cock stirring beneath his slacks. “If you come,” he tries again, working hard to keep his voice firm and authoritative, the way Jeonghan likes, the way he craves, “you know Daddy’s going to have to punish you.”

“But it’s Daddy’s fault,” he breathes as the wet sounds start up again, and Seungcheol would bet his next paycheck that Jeonghan’s got his fist so tight around himself. That he’s gripping the headboard with his free hand, back arched so perfectly, sweat slick on his skin - Seungcheol can almost taste it. _Fuck._ “Y-You’re not here - what am I supposed to do?”

“You’re supposed to wait. Like a good boy.”

He whines once more. “I-I’ve been good, Daddy, been waiting so patiently for you to come home… shit, I’m - Daddy I’m s-so close…”

Hundreds of miles away, unable to properly punish or reprimand or help him along, Seungcheol listens to his husband come. He listens to his deep, throaty moans, his heavy breaths, and he can picture it. Jeonghan with his head thrown back, hair damp with sweat as it sticks to his forehead, body taut and begging to be touched, worshipped.

Jeonghan in the throes of passion, losing himself to such primal, base instincts… and with Seungcheol on his mind, his name on his tongue.

All Seungcheol wants is to be with him. But he can’t. And Jeonghan, the brat, is rubbing it in his face.

Like that, he gets Seungcheol right where he wants him: dominating, “in control”. And Cheol plays straight into his hands.

“P-Please don’t be mad, Daddy,” Jeonghan whispers, breathless and wanting and utterly debauched.

Seungcheol is _this_ close to unzipping his slacks and just getting himself off right here in this bathroom. But he knows Jeonghan will hang up before he gets the chance; this is how it always goes down, in these power plays. Jeonghan is absolutely in control and Seungcheol is a fool if he thinks otherwise. He’s also a fool because he _likes_ it. “Why wouldn’t I be mad, baby?” he asks, slipping so easily into this persona, into this role his husband loves. And it’s all for him. “I told you that you aren’t allowed to come without me and now I’m going to have to punish you.”

He whines quietly and Seungcheol tries not to think about his perfect, slender body slick with sweat, with his own fluids, and he lets his hand stray down to the bulge in his slacks. To give himself some sort of relief. And the effect is almost instantaneous; as soon as his palm touches his clothed, aching cock, Seungcheol’s gut tightens hotly, and he lets out a moan muffled behind his teeth. He can all but picture Jeonghan’s self-satisfied smirk.

“I didn’t mean to, Daddy.”

“Yeah you did,” Seungcheol bites out but there’s hardly any ire in his voice. How could there be, when he’s physically incapable of being angry or upset with Jeonghan in moments like these? Seungcheol is completely at his husband’s mercy, the way they pretend Jeonghan is at his. “You’re a brat, Hannie.”

God. He whines once more and it sparks little fires beneath Seungcheol’s skin, fires he knows he won’t be able to put out on his own. He’ll spend the rest of today and tonight aching for his husband’s touch, for his kisses, for his body, the way he moans. And that’s exactly what Jeonghan wants. “Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

And like the brat he is, Jeonghan giggles. It crackles through the speaker and into Seungcheol’s ear and he clings to the sound for as long as he can, savoring what he always takes for granted until they’re apart.

Even though it means getting up before the ass-crack of dawn, Seungcheol’s so grateful to his past self for pushing for an early flight home. Because this way, he can spend a few hours with his husband before the kids get home from school. And they have _a lot_ to catch up on. It’s enough to keep him in that awkward state between turned on and not the entire flight, mind straying to what exactly he and Jeonghan will get up to the moment he walks through the front door. It’s enough to make the drive home pass by in a flash, as he thinks about kissing his husband again, deciding that five days away from Jeonghan is too much.

It’s enough to leave him thrumming with excitement, already half-hard when he opens the door.

He steps inside the house and for a moment he just breathes in. Lets the familiarity relax his work-tensed muscles. He’s _home,_ and his husband is here somewhere. Waiting for him.

“Hannie?” he calls, closing the door, dropping his bags on the floor. Whatever, he’ll deal with them later -

“You’re back!”

He turns at the sound of Jeonghan’s voice, the sweet sound home in and of itself - and then the breath is stolen from his body in a way that threatens to knock him on his ass. But that’s the Yoon Jeonghan effect, something he’s still not used to after all this time.

His husband comes down the stairs in a very familiar white button-down, part of it tucked into a pair of tight, black shorts - emphasis on the short; they stop a few inches from his hips, and Seungcheol relishes in the amount of pale, supple skin they show off. Can’t wait to mark said skin. Can’t wait to have Jeonghan’s long, lithe legs wrapped around him. Can’t wait to kiss every inch of him and worship him even though he’s supposed to be angry Daddy with the intent of punishing.

There’s no way he could ever truly punish Jeonghan. Not for anything.

Not with the way he approaches him with a slink to his step, beautiful eyes shining, tucking his jaw length blonde locks behind his ear as demurely as he can manage. And he can manage an absurd amount of demureness.

They kiss before they speak, with hands too desperate for the amount of time they’ve been apart, Jeonghan wasting no time in sliding his tongue over Seungcheol’s. He takes control of the kiss, fingers finding their way into his shirt, teasing at skin that feels like it hasn’t been touched in ages, and Seungcheol wants to melt into his husband. But the kiss is over far too quickly and Jeonghan holds up a long, thin finger to Seungcheol’s lips when he leans in to chase more of him.

“I missed you,” he whispers, mischief sparkling in his eyes, and Seungcheol’s never been more in love.

“I missed you too, baby.” He leans in for a forehead kiss, smiling when Jeonghan’s fingers curl in his shirt. “Mm, but you’re still in trouble.”

In his arms, Jeonghan tenses. But not in a bad way. No, Seungcheol knows he’s excited, ready; he can feel him trembling with it. So he lifts Jeonghan’s head with a finger under his chin and meets his darkening gaze.

“Am I really in trouble?” he asks quietly. “I-I didn’t do anything wrong, Daddy - “

“You know you did, baby boy,” he murmurs, “so why don’t we go upstairs?”

Jeonghan pulls away but Seungcheol doesn’t spend too long mourning the loss of his warmth; instead, he watches him walk up the stairs, a sway to his hips that makes Seungcheol ache. He follows after him, heat twisting in his gut, and then they’re in the bedroom. Seungcheol’s work-addled mind wants nothing more than to curl up on their bed, bury himself in their sheets, and sleep this trip off. But his body is craving something else. So he pulls Jeonghan back against him, wraps his arms around his waist, and revels in the fact that even though they’re roughly the same height, Jeonghan still feels so small in his arms, so delicate, so breakable.

Even if he’s far from it.

As if on instinct, Jeonghan tilts his head to the side and Seungcheol leans in to press soft kisses along the exposed column of his throat. The warm, earthy scent of Jeonghan’s cologne is comforting and for a moment Seungcheol just focuses on how good Jeonghan feels like this. And then he’s pressing his ass back against Seungcheol’s stirring cock, and he retaliates with a blunt nip at Jeonghan’s pulse.

“Have I ever told you how incredible you look in these slacks, Daddy?”

Seungcheol chuckles softly, teeth grazing Jeonghan’s earlobe. “Every time I wear them, baby. Especially when you try to get out of punishment.”

He brings his hands up to cover Seungcheol’s resting ever so innocently on his lower stomach, and he’s just so _small._ The way his palms barely cover Seungcheol’s, the way his fingers slide between Seungcheol’s… god, he can’t get enough of him. And then he guides Cheol’s hands down towards the top of his shorts. “I have a surprise for you, Daddy,” he murmurs.

“Oh?” He unbuttons the shorts as best as he can, pushes them down Jeonghan’s slim thighs - and then his hands are brought back to his waist. To the soft lace that rests on his hips.

Surprise indeed.

He glances down and moans out loud at the sight he’s greeted with: Jeonghan in the red, lacy panties Seungcheol had bought for him for his last birthday, the head of his cock wet and leaking precome that sticks to the fabric. Desire churns hot and tight in Seungcheol’s abdomen and he strokes Jeonghan through the underwear, their fingers still intertwined.

The noise Jeonghan makes is wrecked and so dirty; the way his back arches, pressing his hot, hard cock into Seungcheol’s palm; he’s so fucking turned on he just wants to say “fuck it” and push Jeonghan onto the mattress and prep him. But they’re going slow; that will be Jeonghan’s punishment. Seungcheol plans on taking him apart piece by piece and then putting him back together before he’s allowed to truly break.

So he touches him like this, brushing kisses along his neck as the friction of his hand, of the lace on his cock must be driving Jeonghan crazy. And he begs for more, the way he knows Seungcheol loves. And Seungcheol calms him with gentle whispers, gentle praises in his ear, the way he knows Jeonghan loves. They do this for each other, submitting and dominating in their own ways. But eventually it becomes too much for Jeonghan and he’s pressing back against Seungcheol with breathy little moans, muscles tightening and tensing under his touch, cock wet and twitching as Seungcheol touches him in all the ways that make him tremble.

“Da-Daddy,” he stutters, shaking like a livewire in his arms, “please can I - can I come?”

“Mm, you know the answer to that, baby boy.” Seungcheol would never admit it - mostly because Jeonghan would give him so much shit for it outside of the confines of sex - but a part of him gets off on this: denying Jeonghan what he wants. In every other aspect of their life, Seungcheol spoils him willingly, gladly, but here, in their bedroom, he takes.

When Jeonghan allows him to.

Jeonghan lets out a whimper, trying to buck his hips into Seungcheol’s stilled fist. Truly, he makes quite the show of it: he wraps his fingers around Cheol’s forearm (and Cheol fucking loves how one of his hands can’t even fit around his arm all the way), whines and begs as he thrusts, searching for friction he knows he won’t get. And Seungcheol just lets him, standing perfectly still, thoroughly savoring moments like these: moments when Jeonghan loses himself. They don’t happen as often as they do for Seungcheol so when he’s given them… fuck, he makes sure to properly enjoy them.

After a particularly desperate, indignant _“Daddy!”_ Seungcheol releases Jeonghan’s cock - still clothed in those fucking lace panties - and chuckles softly into the skin of his neck. “What, it wasn’t enough coming without me however many times you did it, baby boy?”

“You know it never is,” he breathes.

Heart suddenly heavy in his chest, Seungcheol turns him around. Their mouths meet in a slow, lazy kiss and the heat building in Seungcheol’s body cools to a simmer as he kisses his husband. For a moment there’s nothing, no expectations, no punishments, no denying the other what they both want - it’s just them and how much they missed each other. It’s just the nights Seungcheol laid awake, longing for his husband’s warmth in that uncomfortable hotel bed. It’s just the mornings he woke up to a myriad of texts from Jeonghan, ranging from random late night rambles that meant he couldn’t sleep to sweet messages of support he treasured throughout the long days.

When they pull away, he strokes his thumb over Jeonghan’s cheekbone and they share a soft smile.

And then Jeonghan, ever insatiable, presses against him, their hard, clothed cocks brushing, and he grins at the involuntary noise Seungcheol makes.

The moment is over.

Seungcheol unbuttons Jeonghan’s - really, his - shirt and before it even falls to the ground he’s pressing kisses into Jeonghan’s bare skin as best as he can. Slowly he sinks to his knees, grateful for the expensive rugs Jeonghan had told him to buy years ago, and looks up at his almost-naked husband.

Jeonghan watches him with dark, lidded eyes, biting his lower lip, hair sliding out of its place behind his ear. His skin is flushed a soft pink, sweat already beginning to gather at his temples, and till the day he dies Jeonghan will be the most exquisite, radiant person ever, in Seungcheol’s eyes. He is beauty and grace and perfection and Seungcheol will worship at his feet for as long as he lets him.

“I know you missed Daddy, baby boy,” he whispers, “but Daddy missed you too. So much. And I want to show you just how much.”

“Can I come?”

“Not yet.” He starts tugging the panties down, as slowly as his impatience and his desire to feel Jeonghan’s cock in his mouth will let him. “You know Daddy has to punish you, baby.”

“Yeah but you never go through with them,” he whines.

The dark crimson lace looks so pretty against his milky thighs and Seungcheol wants to mark them red and purple but he can’t help the scoff of disbelief that passes his lips at Jeonghan’s remark. He looks up into his husband’s eyes with a raised brow. “That’s because you’re shameless and a brat and you do everything in your power to get my mind off of what I’m supposed to be doing.”

He smirks, dark and teasing, and Seungcheol shivers. “It doesn’t take much.”

Pretending to be more composed than he’s feeling, he taps Jeonghan’s thigh. “You’re just asking for it now, aren’t you, baby boy?”

The look in his eyes is wicked, impish, tempting and Seungcheol wants to drown in it. Wants to do whatever it takes to keep it there. So, heaving a sigh, he stands up. Jeonghan holds his gaze with restless disobedience, and Seungcheol knows he likes being punished; as much as he enjoys pushing and shoving he needs it. Needs to be held down and manhandled; needs to have control taken from him for just a moment. And Seungcheol is more than willing to do what needs to be done.

“I’m going to sit on the bed,” he says quietly, trying to ignore the way Jeonghan bites his lip, “and you’re going to lay on my lap. Ass up.”

Jeonghan tenses, like every nerve in his body is standing on edge. “Daddy, no.”

“Mm, you’ve been a bad boy. And apparently I need to start getting my point across a little more… emphatically.”

He leaves Jeonghan with a forehead kiss as he gets onto the bed, laying back against the pillows as he watches his husband. They haven’t done this in a while - mostly because Jeonghan’s right and Seungcheol usually never goes through with any sort of punishment. How can he when Jeonghan looks at him the way he does? But they’ve been apart almost a week; Jeonghan needs this. And Seungcheol wants to give it to him, fuck.

Slowly, delicately, Jeonghan makes his way over and climbs into Seungcheol’s lap. He’s completely naked, all smooth, unblemished skin, and Seungcheol takes a moment to just admire him. Takes a moment to squeeze his ass with one hand, molding one of his cheeks between his fingers, loving the way Jeonghan gasps quietly.

And then he murmurs, “Are you okay, Hannie? To do this?”

“Fuck yes,” he says. “Please don’t stop, baby. You’re being so good. Exactly what I want. What I’ve been missing.”

Seungcheol blushes a bit at the praise and then breathes in, trying to clear all of that from his system. Jeonghan needs him dominant right now. He needs -

Something catches Seungcheol’s eye as he gently presses Jeonghan’s cheeks apart. Something translucent along the cleft of his ass that shines in the light. And his cock jumps in his pants at the thought of Jeonghan prepping himself. Impatient as he waits for his husband’s - his Daddy’s - touch, deciding to take matters into his own hands even though it’ll mean more punishment… he can hear Jeonghan’s sweet moans in his head, can picture the way he bucks his hips against his own hand because even though they’ve been together for years, Seungcheol will never know Jeonghan’s body as well as he does.

“What’s this, baby boy?” he asks quietly, and he presses his finger against Jeonghan’s wet, puckered hole. The tip easily sinks inside and Jeonghan whines. It sends heat singing through Seungcheol’s body. “Prepped yourself without me?”

“Da-Daddy, I’m sorry, I couldn’t - “

“You keep saying that,” Seungcheol murmurs as he slips his finger out, and it’s slick, coated in a light sheen of lube. “But I don’t think you mean it. Which is why we’re doing this.” He taps Jeonghan’s ass. “Count for me, baby.”

“How - how many?”

“Until I stop.”

Truthfully, the real reason why Seungcheol never goes through with punishments is because he can’t stand the thought of withholding anything from Jeonghan, of causing him even the littlest bit of pain or discomfort. So he’s not sure how he’s able to give him ten spanks (he blames it on how much it turns Jeonghan on; after every slap of his hand, after every breathless count, he always ruts against Seungcheol, the hard heat of his cock catching on his thighs). But he does, and Jeonghan’s ass is bright red and he looks positively blissed out. Happy. Like he wanted nothing else in the world but for his husband to spank him.

Gently, Seungcheol maneuvers Jeonghan off of his lap and onto the sheets; he stays on his stomach, that soft smile still on his lips, and Cheol knows he’s content to remain like this and let him do all the work. But that’s not gonna fly today. So he gives his no doubt sore ass another light tap and Jeonghan winces.

“You’re gonna ride me, baby boy.”

He sighs like it’s the most physically demanding thing he’s ever had to do and turns partially onto his side, grimacing while he does. “Daddy, no. Haven’t you punished me enough?”

Seungcheol leans down to kiss his sweaty temple. “No, baby. I haven’t. Besides, you know Daddy likes it.”

“Fine,” he mumbles, and they both know that if Jeonghan had really pushed against it Seungcheol would’ve given in. So it makes this little victory even sweeter because even though he’s in the submissive role, Jeonghan hardly ever truly surrenders.

The irony always makes Seungcheol smile, though - as much as he likes being “secretly” in control, Jeonghan hates riding him. Go figure.

Seungcheol sinks down into the mattress, head cushioned by the memory foam pillows Jeonghan demanded they buy last year, and watches his husband climb atop him. He takes his time but because his ass is too tender or because he’s trying to tease, Seungcheol isn’t sure. And then Jeonghan starts undressing him. Undoes his belt and his slacks and tugs them down his thighs, eyes lidded and wanting.

“You’re so big, Daddy,” and his cock isn’t even out yet.

“Yeah baby?”

He nods, bottom lip pulled beneath his teeth, and slides down a bit to run slow hands up Seungcheol’s thighs. A soft noise rises along Seungcheol’s throat and he tilts his head back, suddenly so sensitive, aching for Jeonghan’s touch. “Wanna ride your thighs, Daddy.”

Any other time, Seungcheol would say yes. Any other time Seungcheol would give into the size kink they share and watch Jeonghan fall apart on his thighs. But right now all he wants is to be inside him, to give his body the relief he didn’t realize he needed until now. So he reaches out and squeezes Jeonghan’s hips. “No, baby boy. Not right now.”

Jeonghan pouts but agrees. And then he’s leaning down, soft lips against his neck, delicate fingers unbuttoning his work shirt. Seungcheol lets him, letting his own hands worship Jeonghan’s slender back, feeling each muscle tense and relax under his touch. As he undoes the buttons on Cheol’s shirt, Jeonghan moves down, lips finding those spots that make him fall apart. The hollow of his throat, the divots along his collarbones, his hardening nipples, his navel. He murmurs things about missing Daddy, about making Daddy feel good, about being so sorry for misbehaving, Daddy. And Seungcheol is ready to forgive Jeonghan for anything, as long as he doesn’t stop.

But he does stop, as he mouths the top of Seungcheol’s briefs, dangerously close to his aching bulge. Teasing.

Seungcheol grips the bedsheets with aching fingers. “Baby - “

“Want you in my mouth, Daddy.” He noses along the thick patch of hair that disappears under Cheol’s underwear, practically nuzzling him, and Seungcheol’s mind turns to static, heat thrumming white-hot under his skin, in his veins. And then Jeonghan’s eyes flick up to his, dark and divinely enticing, and of course he knows exactly what he’s doing. “Please, Daddy?”

“Fuck - yes, baby boy.”

He can’t help it; he is putty in Jeonghan’s hands.

And Jeonghan teases how he does; slowly removing Seungcheol’s underwear (they both moan at the way the fabric sticks to the head of his cock for a moment) all the way down his legs. Then he makes his way back up, fingers sliding through thick leg hair he likes for the same reason he waxes his own; it only serves to highlight the differences between their bodies.

“Don’t come, okay Daddy?” he murmurs, a few inches from Seungcheol’s cock, licking his lips - fuck -

“Maybe I should,” he breathes, and a part of him hates that he already sounds so fucked out, even though Jeonghan’s barely touched him. “You never listen to what I say, so why should I listen to you, baby?”

But they both know Seungcheol is incapable of going against anything Jeonghan wants. So he’ll be good and hold back as best as he can.

That proves to be difficult though the moment he feels Jeonghan’s lips on his cock. It’s been too long - fuck he really just wants to thrust into his mouth, come down his throat…

Jeonghan takes his time, teasing his cock with soft kisses and slow swipes of his tongue, teasing every sensitive part of him, bringing him to the edge with fire licking at his skin - and then he backs him down from it. Deepthroats his cock (which is a feat in and of itself, one that took weeks of nightly blowjobs but twenty year old Jeonghan had been insistent and it’s paid off so deliciously) with wide, innocent eyes. Tongues his slit with fingers that barely manage to wrap around the rest of him. Hollow his cheeks as he takes Seungcheol as deep as he can, swallowing around him -

And it’s all Seungcheol can do to not come. He tries to distract himself; he studies the ceiling, the contents of his bedside table - but then Jeonghan does something new and he’s back to memorizing the way his husband looks mouth full of his cock (as if he doesn’t already have that particular image committed to memory).

Once he’s satisfied, Jeonghan pulls off with a wet, obscene _pop!_ and Seungcheol moans at the loss of him. But then Jeonghan’s on his knees, positioning himself over his dick, and he grips his hips.

“Slowly, baby boy,” he murmurs, breathless. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Jeonghan gives him a wicked grin, reaching a hand out to brace himself on Seungcheol’s chest. And then that grin falters as he starts to sink down onto his cock, eyes fluttering. “You’re s-so big, Daddy.”

He squeezes Jeonghan’s hips, resisting the urge - once again - to buck up into him. But fuck, he feels so goddamn good. Wet and hot and tight. “And you always take Daddy’s cock so well, baby,” he manages around a bitten-back moan. “Fuck, good boy - you’re so good…”

He blushes at the praise, smile softening to something gentler, a little more intimate, and then he’s fully seated on his lap. Like this, Seungcheol can feel his cock rub against Jeonghan’s prostate - a sensation he didn’t realize he missed out on not prepping him until now (watching Jeonghan come apart with a couple insistent fingertips deep inside him is one of his favorite things in the world). But he doesn’t grind like he wants. Instead he just stays still, pleasure knotting hot in his belly, waiting for Jeonghan.

And he takes this time to admire his husband.

He looks fucking incredible like this: reddened and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, muscles working, tensing beneath his skin with the effort of holding himself up like this, cock hard and flushed, hands trembling… he’s perfection and Seungcheol wants to tell him so. But the time to adore and worship will come later, when they’re both worn out from their orgasms and Jeonghan snuggles so close to his body.

“You’re so sexy, baby boy,” he whispers. “Come on, ride me.”

Jeonghan lifts his head, biting his lip, and meets Seungcheol’s gaze with such a pleading look it almost makes Seungcheol wants to surrender to whatever he desires. “D-Daddy, fuck me _please._ Please please please - “

“Tonight, baby, I promise.” He lets his hands wander, slowly sliding up to tease his nipples. They harden beneath his fingertips and Jeonghan whines, head tilting back, clenching around Seungcheol’s cock. “I swear I’ll fuck you into the mattress over and over again - mm, but right now Daddy wants you like this, baby boy. Will you be a good boy for Daddy, baby?”

“F-fuck me like this, Daddy please,” he whimpers. “I ca - I can’t…”

Seungcheol would smile, amused of course, at the situation - Jeonghan begging to be fucked at the last minute like the baby boy he is, refusing to even entertain the thought of doing any of the work - but with him so tight around his cock like this, pleading so sweet, so nicely… He slides his hands back down his waist, to his hips, and bends his knees, letting Jeonghan rest back against his legs. And then he gets to work.

He starts out slow, getting Jeonghan used to the sensation of his cock filling him after a few days without it, but after a breathless demand for more, Seungcheol complies. Snaps his hips as quick and hard as he can, watching with desire pounding throughout his body as Jeonghan falls apart on his cock. He’s moaning, whining, gasping, incoherent pleas for more, Daddy, more leaving his perfect lips. He’s trembling and crying out and so hot around him and Seungcheol can’t believe he’s gone so many consecutive days without this. Without Jeonghan. Not when it feels like he needs this, needs him to function.

And he praises him. Every thrust that jostles his slender body, Seungcheol murmurs how good he is, how tight he feels, “don’t come without Daddy, baby.” He knows it won’t take much - Jeonghan’s so taut, so desperate for him he’ll reach his orgasm untouched. Especially since this way, Seungcheol reaches his prostate so easily. He feels it like he feels every inch of Jeonghan, every pulse, every ridge and crevice inside him, he’s so tight - so hot -

They both come wordlessly, quickly, Jeonghan clutching to the hands Seungcheol has wrapped around his hips. His body arches so deliciously, sharp moans mixing with Seungcheol’s deep sounds as he spills inside him. As Jeonghan’s own fluid dribbles over them both, warm and sticky and it feels so good. _Fuck,_ he’s absolutely boneless as he comes down from his high, letting Jeonghan sink into him, wrapping him in his arms, cock softening inside him still.

They’re sweaty and breathless and the scent of sex is hot and bitter in the air but this is all Seungcheol wants. And he praises Jeonghan again with quiet words kissed into his temples, the top of his head, holding him so tightly even with Jeonghan’s come sticking to them both. They’ll clean up later, but for now they fall asleep like this, completely, utterly wrapped in each other’s warmth.

Jeonghan murmurs an “I love you” into his collarbones and Seungcheol never wants to leave again.

A few hours later he wakes to Jeonghan whining about being sticky and gross and they make their way to the shower, Jeonghan demanding that Seungcheol take responsibility for the mess he’s made. And Seungcheol readily complies, taking his time as he cleans Jeonghan’s body, as he wets and untangles his hair. Jeonghan thanks him with gentle kisses and sweet smiles that leave his insides churning for different, less sexual reasons and it’s all he can do to not press Jeonghan back into the mattress and snuggle him to sleep again. But they’ll have to pick up the kids in a bit and then make dinner and just be functioning members of society once more.

So he opts for holding him close after their shower, wet and naked as they stand in the middle of their bedroom, savoring how perfectly Jeonghan fits against him. He drops warm kisses along his bare shoulder, Jeonghan’s hands trailing slowly along his spine, and he will never, ever love anyone the way he loves Jeonghan. Of that, he is absolutely certain.

“Honestly, I’m so glad you’re home, baby,” Jeonghan whispers. “I hate being away from you.”

“I hate it too, Hannie. So much.” He sighs softly and rests his forehead on Jeonghan’s shoulder as his thin fingers slide into his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp in a way that’s so utterly comforting. “I’m always missing you and the kids the moment the plane takes off.”

“That’s because you’re a big softie.”

Seungcheol pulls away and meets Jeonghan’s smile with a gentle kiss. “You love it though.”

His eyes darken ever so slightly, playful and alluring and one hundred percent Jeonghan. “Mm, I do. Daddy.”

He laughs, but hearing still it sends a shock of pleasure straight to his cock. “Don’t start something we don’t have time to finish, Hannie.”

Like always, mischief shines in Jeonghan’s eyes and maybe they don’t have to be adults quite yet. “Who says we don’t have time? I know for a fact you can come in ten minutes if I focus really hard, Daddy.”

He leans down for a kiss that’s a lot deeper, a lot dirtier than it should be, but he can’t help it. Not with Jeonghan looking at him like this. “I don’t believe you. Guess you’ll have to show me, baby boy.”

Jeonghan grins and, with that, drags him back to the bed. As if Seungcheol wouldn’t follow eagerly, wherever his husband led.

Oh he’s so glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/scoups__ahoy) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scoups__ahoy) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/serenawrites)!


End file.
